It's Too Late
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu cepat, kenapa ketika kau pergi aku baru menyadari keberadaanmu di hatiku. M for save Happy LeChi69day, :)


**It's Too Late**

 **.**

 **AkaFuri © LeChi**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 _ **It's too late**_ **© Kuro-nodayo**

 **.**

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre : Tragendy, Angst, Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **BL/Shonen-ai**_ **,** _ **oneshot**_ **,** _ **sad ending, typo, Police/FBI Akashi, Mafia Furihata**_ **.**

 **.**

"Nggh… Lebih cepat, Akashi _-san_." Desahan seorang laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu memenuhi salah satu kamar hotel bintang 5 terkenal yang terletak di kota Tokyo. Desahan yang disebabkan oleh perlakukan yang diberikan oleh seorang laki-laki berusia setahun lebih tua daripada laki-laki yang mendesah dibawahnya. Akashi Seijurou, salah satu petinggi kepolisian Jepang sekaligus salah satu anggota FBI sedang menikmati kegiatannya dengan Furihata Kouki, laki-laki yang sedari awal permainan mereka tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan namanya. Memohon kepadanya untuk menambahkan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

"Kau memerintahku, Kouki. Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu, karena saat ini akulah yang menguasai permainan ini." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Akashi yang tak henti-hentinya—juga—mencari kenikmatan seperti yang dilakukan Furihata, bedanya dialah pihak dominan di permainan ini.

"Tapi, aku sud—"

"DIAM! ORANG MENJIJIKAN SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK MEMOHON KEPADAKU!" teriakan Akashi memenuhi setiap sudut kamar hotel tersebut. "Seseorang yang bekerja dengan kelompok mafia tak lebih daripada sampah!" sambung Akashi, tatapan tajamnya ia arahkan pada Furihata yang kini memandang Akashi dengan memohon. Memohon kepada Akashi agar melepas tangan sang dominan dari lehernya.

"Aku mohon, Akashi _-san_. Lepaskan tanganmu, aku sulit—"

" _Bitch!_ " seru Akashi masih tak melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Furihata. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat memasuki tubuh Furihata. Tak lama kemudian, erangan nikmat keluar dari bibir sang dominan—klimaks—.

"Untuk seorang tak berguna sepertimu, kau lumayan membuatku puas." Akashi mengeluarkan 'benda kebanggaan'nya dari dalam tubuh Furihata. Cairan kental berwarna putih pun keluar dari dalam lubang anus Furihata. Cukup banyak karena sedari tadi Akashi selalu mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Furihata.

Furihata yang merasakan bagian tubuh Akashi yang telah menghilang dari dalam tubuhnya, menggerakan tanggannya untuk menyentuh wajah Akashi yang diam menatap Furihata. " _Arigato_ , Akashi- _san_ ," ucapnya seraya mendekatkan bibinya ke bibir Akashi, tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir itu bertemu Furihata kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, " _Arigato_ untuk malam yang indah ini, Aka—".

' _ **BUGH**_ **'** , sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Furihata. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan Akashi padanya. Tatapan Furihata kembali kosong akibat tindakan yang lakukan oleh orang yang dicintainya itu.

Ya, Furihata Kouki seorang anggota mafia bahkan kepercayaan sang pemimpin organisasi kriminal tersebut yang sangat terkenal akan kesadisannya. Organisasi kriminal yang tak segan membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi tindakan mereka bahkan jika itupun adalah anggota keluarga mereka. Dan jangan tertipu oleh wajah anggota mafia ini, karena ia telah membunuh pamannya sendiri akibat pamannya itu mencoba melaporkannya ke polisi. Namun sayang, akhirnya ia sendiri harus tertangkap akibat lalai dalam kegiatan transaksi narkoba seminggu yang lalu. Kembali pada kedua pemeran utama dalam cerita ini.

Akashi yang beberapa detik lalu melayangkan pukulan keras ke arah Furihata kini turun dari ranjang tempat yang menjadi saksi pergulatan hebat antara petinggi kepolisian Jepang dan salah satu anggota mafia berbahaya. Tatapan tajam ia arahkan kepada Furihata setelah ia selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Cih, apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi hah? Menciumku? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bukan, orang menjijikan sepertimu tidak berhak melakukan sesuatu padaku. Apapun itu, bahkan untuk menyentuh tanganku."

" _Gomenasai_ , Akashi-san. maafkan kelancangan saya." Apakah kalian bingung kenapa Furihata terlihat cenderung sangat menghormati Akashi? Padahal jika dilogikakan ia bisa saja membunuh Akashi dengan mudah mengingat ia telah bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal berbahaya?

Jawabannya adalah karena Akashi dan Furihata merupakan lulusan sebuah perguruan tinggi terkenal di Inggris. Senior dan Junior, dan Furihata sudah menyukai Akashi saat pertama kali bertatapan dengan mata berbeda warna itu ketika Akashi menjadi mentornya dulu.

.

.

' _ **DORR'**_

Suara tembakan saling bersahutan bagaikan kelompok paduan suara yang sedang berlomba untuk mendapatkan juara pertama. Namun, tidak akan ada istilah itu sekarang, kala kau dihadapai sesuatu hal yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh orang yang tinggal di Jepang, khususnya di Tokyo. Ya, perburuan mafia yg dilakukan oleh kepolisian Jepang yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian dari negara-negara lain, bahkan FBI pun ikut turun tangan dalam perburuan kali ini.

Banyak korban yang telah mati akibat adu tembak ini. Baik itu dari pihak kepolisian maupun mafia. Seorang polisi bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit hitam berlari mendekati dua orang yaitu Akashi dan Furihata yang kini berada di balik dinding tebal, mencoba berlindung dari peluru yang tidak tahu kapan akan ditembakan oleh mafia-mafia brengsek itu. Furihata diikutkan dalam kegiatan ini karena sebagai informan dimana si pemimpin itu bersembunyi.

"Lapor, 98% anggota mafia telah mati tertembak. Apa perintah selanjutnya, kapten?" tanyanya.

"Bagus, lanjutkan serangan ini. Tapi ingat, pemimpin mereka harus tetap hidup. Orang brengsek sepertinya harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini." Perintah _absolute_ itu keluar dari bibir sang pemimpin kepolisian. "Dan kau, dimana tempatnya sekarang!" seru Akashi, bukan bertanya tapi memerintah Furihata untuk memberitahukan keberadaan pemimpinnya sekarang.

"Mungkin sekarang dia berada di ruangan pribadinya di lantai 10, atau bisa saja di ruang bawah tanah gedung ini," Jawab Furihata serius, pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan namun terlihat kosong.

"Bagus. Tunjukan tempatnya." perintah Akashi. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak buahnya berada, "Perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menuju lantai 10. Kita akan mengepung Nijimura keparat itu," perintahnya kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik, kapten!"

.

.

' _ **DORR'**_

Tembakan Akashi berhasil mengenai otak Nijimura. Tubuh sang pemimpin mafia tersebut jatuh seketika dan tidak menunjukan pergerakan. Ia meninggal. Akashi terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia terdesak. Tertanam di dalam otaknya 'Jangan remehkan seorang pemimpin mafia karena kau menang dalam jumlah pasukan'. Terbukti dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika pasukan kepolisian yang bersisa lebih dari 20 orang sekarang hanya menyisakan Akashi dan Furihata, dan yang membuat Akashi terpaksa menembak mati sang pemimpin mafia adalah Furihata yang menjadi sandera Nijimura.

Padahal jika mau, Akashi bisa saja mengabaikan keberadaan Furihata dan membiarkan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tertembak atau mati di tangan bos-nya sendiri. Namun, otak dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja sama. Otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Furihata tapi tubuhnya menolak perintah tersebut. Entah, ia masih ingin melihat Furihata bersamanya-mungkin-.

Akashi pun mengambil ponselnya, hendak memberitahukan kepada pemimpin kepolisian Jepang dan FBI jika si pemimpin mafia telah mati dalam operasi ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Furihata yang saat ini terduduk menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tak berselang lama, panggilannya pun tersambung dan Akashi kembali membalikan badannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melumpuhkannya dan menembak kepalanya. Sekarang yang bisa kita jadikan informan adalah laki-laki itu, hanya dia yang tersisa. Lagipula ia adalah kepercayaan Nijimura, jadi aku percaya jika dia mengetahui semua hal mengenai organisasi ini. Dan—"

' _ **DORR'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~Akashi's POV~**

"Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melumpuhkannya dan menembak kepalanya. Sekarang yang bisa kita jadikan informan adalah laki-laki itu, hanya dia yang tersisa," laporku kepada Kagetora- _san_.

"Lagipula ia adalah kepercayaan Nijimura, jadi aku percaya jika dia mengetahui semua hal mengenai organisasi ini. Dan—"Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Furihata berada, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak.

' _ **DORR'**_

"Kou—ki?"

 **~End of Akashi's POV~**

.

.

 **~Furihata's POV~**

"Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melumpuhkannya dan menembak kepalanya. Sekarang yang bisa kita jadikan informan adalah laki-laki itu, hanya dia yang tersisa."

Aku mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan dengan pemimpinnya, dan sekarang aku paham bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berada di hatinya. Sampai aku menjadi mayat pun ia tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang Furihata Kouki, Akashi- _san_ akan selalu melihatku sebagai seorang mafia menjijikan.

Ya, benar. Bukankah aku masih seorang mafia? Aku ingat apa yang dibisikan Nijimura- _sama_ tadi ketika menyanderaku. Jika pemimpin organisasi ini mati dan yang tersisa hanya satu orang saja dan ia dijadikan informan bagi kepolisian untuk membongkar jaringan mafia internasional, maka ia juga harus mati.

Ya, harus mati. Ku lihat pistol yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Nijimura- _sama_. Ku raih pistol tersebut dan kuarahkan pistol itu menuju kepalaku dan—

' _ **DORR'**_

Pandanganku menajdi gelap seketika, badanku rasanya sangat berat. Aku ngantuk sekali. Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang 100%, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku. Suara Akashi- _san_.

"Kou—ki?"

Kenapa suaramu begitu lirih, Akashi _-san_? Apakah kau sedih aku memembak diriku sendiri? Apakah kau sedih karena aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri? Ataukah kau sedih karena informan berhargamu untuk menguak rantai kejahatan mafia internasional mati? Ah, kurasa _option_ terakhirlah yang benar.

 _Sayonara, Akashi-san. Aishiteru_.

 **~End of Furihata's POV~**

.

.

 **1 Tahun Kemudian**

 **~Akashi's POV~**

Terlalu cepat. Ini terlalu cepat, kenapa ketika kau pergi aku baru menyadari keberadaanmu di hatiku. Maafkan aku, Kouki. Aku harap di kehidupan berikutnya, kita akan bersama dan akan kupastikan jika ending cerita kita tidak seperti ini.

Tunggu aku, Kouki.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Omake~**

' _ **CKIIIIT'**_

"Shit!" umpat Akashi. Hampir saja ia menabrak seorang bocah berusia 10 tahunan yang dengan bodohnya menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan sekitarnya.

"Bocah! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari oleh kedua orangtuamu hah?!" ujar Akashi yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Menghampiri si bocah yang kini terduduk dengan badan bergetar ketakutan.

"Yak, bocah! Berani kau mengabaikanku—Kouki?"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2** **nd** **fic in AkaFuri Fandom. Maaf mengecewakan dan banyak typo, dan maaf alurnya kecepetan, ditengah proses membuat ff ini, ide cerita tiba-tiba hilang.**

 **Aku membuatnya secepat kilat, dan ini nggak diedit terlebih dahulu. Males, jadi mohon maklum jika ada BANYAK TYPO!….**

 **Review kalian sangat membantu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan menulis para Author.**

 **Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
